Vampire Heart
by Lady-Miku-Akai
Summary: Life can be lonely, it always had been for Gackt. Not that he cared, but after meeting a boy named Hyde, he takes him back to the world of vampires. Can they really build a loving relationship on lust and broken trust? GacktxHyde RukixUruha MiyavixToshi
1. Prologue

LadyMiku- Hi everyone!

Takey- Hello all! We're back, this time we've got some back-up!

VampireSho- Hello!

Lady-Miku- Well, any way, R&R!

Prologue

Ye-Chi was running as fast as she could. She was being chased, the man from the club, who at first had seemed like a nice man, had turned out to be a monster. She ducked into an alley, and sighed in relief as it appeared she had lost him. Then out of nowhere she heard a voice from behind her. "You didn't think you could lose me that easily did you?"

She whipped round to see the man behind her. He smiled fangs glowing in the moonlight. She backed up, her back hitting the wall, she was trapped. He laughed a cold, harsh, and cruel laugh. "N-no s-stay away from me!" She shouted trying to punch him. He caught her fist with ease. Then sunk his fangs deep into her neck. Blood began to pour into his mouth, soon she fell limp, body drained of blood. He dropped the body, and then stalked off into the night. His hunt had been successful. He walked out of the alley, acting as if nothing had happened.

"You know Gackt, you really need to stop doing that to people. They're going to figure it out...eventually." Gackt turned to see his friend, as well as fellow vampire Uruha.

"Does it look like I give a damn, I say let them find us, and when they do, we'll kill them." Gackt said laughing as he continued walking on followed by Uruha. Dawn was near, and they had to return to the underground soon.

A few hours passed, around six o'clock Hyde's alarm clock went off. He awoke and began to get ready for another day at school, not realizing that in the evening when he would go with his friends, his life would never be the same.

LadyMiku- Rolls eyes Yeah I know it's short, they'll get longer, I promise

Takey- Just no more 10 page long chapters, please??

VampireSho- Well, This is getting interesting huh?


	2. Chapter 1

LadyMiku-Okay here is the first chapter

Takey- shouldn't you be writing featheredslave's story?

LadyMiku-Yes, but VampireSho is over, and we are writing this one...plus I'm putting off writing the Smut she wants

Takey-oh yeah, I forgot you've never written one before

Vampiresho-Can we get a move on please?

Takey- R&R, Oh and they own nothing!

LadyMiku-if we did, Gackt and Hyde would be a couple

Chapter 1

Hyde sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked over at the clock, it was a little before Six A.M.

He turned off the alarm, and began to get ready for school. After getting dressed, he grabbed some breakfast, and his bags and left for school. He ran down the street, and began banging on his friend Miyavi's door. His mom answered it, she greeted him, and allowed him in. He walked over to his friend's room and got greeted with a tackle.

"Gah! Don't scare me like that.." he sighed, as he pushed Miyavi off of him.

"Hehe..sorry, you just haven't been around in awhile, that's all." Miyavi replied giving him the puppy-dog eyes. Just then Ruki walked out, still half asleep and tripped over Miyavi sending back on top of Hyde. "Morning sleepy-head!"

"What the hell Miyavi!" Ruki shouted realizing he had fallen after a few seconds. "Oh Hi Hyde."

Hyde waved, then replied, sitting up as Miyavi climbed off. "Why are you staying with Miyavi?" He was confused, he had come early to invite Miyavi to stay the night, this was better, now he wouldn't have to hunt Ruki down at school.

"Hold that thought." Ruki replied running into the bathroom across the hall. A few minuets later he came back out. "Sorry about that. Oh, I'm staying here because, well, my dad followed through on his threat of disowning me if I kept studying music."

Hyde hugged him, as if to say, 'I'm sorry this had to happen to you'. Then he spoke. "Well, anyway, the real reason I came over here this morning was to ask you if you guys wanted to stay the night at my place."

Miyavi, who loved sleep-overs, started to jump around excitedly. "COME ON!! LETS GO PACK!!!" He dragged Ruki and Hyde back into his room. Pulling out his suitcase, he began to pile random clothing in it.

Ruki, meanwhile was calmly and carefully choosing his outfits, accessories and shoes. After about half an hour, they finished and headed off to school. After arriving a few minutes before first bell, they ran off to their respective classrooms. The day passed by slowly, after what seemed like an eternity, there was five minutes left. Their teacher decide to let them off since it was Friday, meanwhile Hyde overheard some people talking about a new club in town and decided that he and the others would go that evening. The bell rang and he grabbed his books and rushed to meet Miyavi and Ruki.

LadyMiku- Well, this fic is moving quite fast

Takey- nodds vigously, while shoving goldfish in his mouth

LadyMiku- He loves Goldfish, and a full Muse is a happy Muse

VampireSho-steals bag of gold fish from Takey

Takey- HEY!! attacks Vampiresho

LadyMiku- Umm...R&R, and I'm gonna go break up their little fight. Jumps into the mini-mosh-pit


	3. Chapter 2

LadyMiku-My Goodness, this fic is going much faster than my other ones.

Takey- rolls eyes Of course it is! You have me, AND a Co-author, that helps a lot.

VampireSho- nods Me more than you

Takey- nuh-uh

VampireSho- Yuh-huh

Takey & VampireSho- having a Nuh-uh Yuh-huh fight in background

LadyMiku- R&R, alright you two stop it!

Chapter 2

They were walking home to Hyde's when he decide to tell them about going to the club. "Hey guys, I heard there's this great new club in town, and I thought we should go tonight, what do you think?"

"YEAH! Lets go, it sounds like sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much fun!!!" Miyavi shouted jumping around again. Ruki and Hyde both did a face-palm at the exact same time.

"I suppose it would be okay." Ruki added a few minutes later after Miyavi had calmed down some. After arriving at Hyde's they began to get ready. They decided to order Pizza and eat first. The doorbell rang, and Hyde went to answer it. It was his friend Toshi delivering the Pizza.

"Hi Toshi!" Hyde said as he handed Toshi the Thirty dollars for the pizza and cheese sticks they had ordered. "Keep the change."

"You going somewhere Hyde?" Toshi asked as he looked Hyde up and down. He was wearing a tight white belly shirt, a red fish net top over it, black tight leather pants, and sleeveless black trench coat. Hyde blushed as Toshi whisled.

"I'm going clubbing with Meevs and Ruki." Hyde replied continuing to blush, then he turned to go back in. "Well, I better go." He went back in carrying the pizza, and other stuff. After eating they set out to the club.

Meanwhile, already at the club where they were headed to were Gackt and Uruha. Both were on the dance floor trying to seduce humans so they could drink their blood.

LadyMiku- End of chapter 2

Takey- Nuh-uh

VampireSho-Yuh-huh


	4. Chapter 3

LadyMiku- Does backflip CAFFEINE

LadyMiku- Does backflip CAFFEINE!!

Takey- Takes away my Root-beer Thats enough of this stuff for one night...

VampireSho- When do we get to the romance part of this story Points to categories

LadyMiku- Stops with the acrobatics shit We actually will have a bit in this chapter...

Takey-R&R!

Chapter 3

When Hyde and the others arrived the club it was already quite busy. "Wow, this place looks awsome!" Ruki shouted as they entered. Soon they had all gone their separate ways and were out on the dance floor. Ruki himself was dancing with random people. After a while he heard a voice whispering in his ear.

"You're quite the dancer aren't you." He turned to see a young man who looked about twenty smiling at him. Ruki blushed vibrantly, as the other gently tilted up his chin forcing him to look him in the eyes. "You're quite beautiful too..."

Ruki tried to look away, but for some strange reason, he found he couldn't look away from the others soft golden eyes. "Uh...I...I'm Ruki...who are you?" He found he had difficulty forming words around this stranger.

He gently took Ruki's hand in his own and placed a kiss on it. "I'm honored to make your aquantance, I'm Uruha, Uruha Takashima." He gently pulled Ruki back onto the dance floor. "Come dance with me." Ruki nodded as they began to move with the music.

Meanwhile, a ways off Hyde was sitting at a table sipping the Root-beer he had ordered. Gackt came over to his table and took a seat. Then he spoke, slightly startling Hyde who hadn't noticed him. "What is someone as beautiful as you doing alone?"

Hyde blushed vibrantly, no one had ever said anything like that to him. For the first time in Gackt's life he didn't feel the urge to just drink blood and kill someone. This boy, this human, had something different about him that made Gackt think of long a passionate nights, of fleeting romaces, and of many other things, it was then he decide one way or another, this boy would be his, whether he wanted to be or not. "I er...thank you." Hyde stuttered bringing Gackt back to reality. "Would you care to dance?"

Gackt nodded taking his hand, and the took to the floor. He noticed how smoothly Hyde's body moved with the music, and how graceful he really was. "Forgive me," He whispered in Hyde's ear, then continue. "I believe I forgot to ask your name." As he spun Hyde then brought him back close.

"It's Hyde, what's yours?" Hyde asked as he danced as he did at home when no one was watching.

"Gackt, my name is Gackt." He replied casually, after a few more hours of dancing and clubbing Hyde and the others were about to head home. "Well, Hyde, I have a feeling we will meet again soon."

Hyde nodded as he turned to leave. "It was nice meeting you Gackt, I hope your right, I had a lot of fun tonight." Hyde wave as they turned. Then he noticed Ruki seemed rather out of it. He had a dreamy look on his face and kept sighing. "Eh, Ruki you okay."

"I've never been better why?" Ruki replied with a smile. "I met the most wonderful man, his name's Uruha Takashima. He said he wanted to see me again too!"

"Ruki's in love, Ruki's in love," Miyavi began chanting and skipping around. Hyde laughed, not knowing that these would be some of the last hours he would spend living this way.

Ladymiku- Arguing with Takey trying to get soda back

VampireSho-Yay! Some romance! Any way the next part should be up soon.


	5. Chapter 4

Ladymiku- dies too much work, so little time

Ladymiku- dies too much work, so little time! I've had four tests in the last two days for Ruki's sake.

Vampiresho-panting same here, my god they try to cram everything last minute

Takey- sleeping

Swift- R&R

Chapter 4

"Hey Hyde...can we stop by my house." Miyavi asked as the walked thought the dimly lit streets. The looked at him oddly, then he laughed nervously. "Well...you see...I forgot to pack clean underwear."

"Ewwww...Too much info Meevs." Hyde shouted in reply a disgusted look on his face. "Of course we can run by your house, just don't mention that again."

After about half an hour later they reached Miyavi's house and he ran inside. Hyde and Ruki just stood their silent looking around both feeling a little uneasy at the moment, there was the soft chirping of crickets, and the rush of an occasional car. Other wise it was totally silent, Ruki looked at Hyde who looked back. "Something wrong? You feeling a little freaked out too or something?"

Ruki nodded looking down at his feet. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion swept over both of them, Hyde let a small yawn escape his lips before he collapsed to the pavement, Ruki fell next to him. Gackt lept down gracefully from his perch in a nearby tree with a dull thud, Uruha seemed to appear from nowhere as well just walking out of the shadows. "Well, looks like we both made our catches tonight, aren't they so adorable when their sleeping." Uruha sighed lightly while kneeling next to Ruki and scooping him up new bride style and placing a light kiss on his forehead.

Gackt rolled his eyes at the others antics, acting as if the boy was a puppy or something. Though, he knew as well as Uruha did, the humans were no better than a dog in the world of vampires, merely a pet to please you and a way to feed without having to hunt. "Come on, their friend will be back soon, we must take our leave."

Uruha nodded as the both disappeared into the shadows, retiring to their large home in vampire world. Uruha set Ruki on the couch and placed a soft kiss on his lips before straightening up. "I'm going to go tell Kai to cook something for them, their probably going to be starving when they wake up." Uruha dashed off into the kitchen where their only other human was waiting for breakfast orders.

Gackt carried Hyde upstairs to his room, kicking open the door and walking over to the bed and dumping the teens limp body on it with no grace what so ever. He closed the door quietly, and took a seat in the armchair and began pulling off his hunting clothing. First his combat boots, then his trench coat, then tight leather clothing he had been wearing at the club. He changed into a loose pair of slacks and a back dress shirt, after he finished he glanced back over to see Hyde stirring from his deep sleep. The boys eyes fluttered open as he sat up from the enchantment, he looked around then saw Gackt and froze.

"Y-You! W-What am I doing here?" Hyde shouted as soon as he was full aware that his wasn't in any room he had seen before. He looked around panicking, as Gackt approached him. When Gackt was about a foot from him Hyde lashed out, his foot landing a blow with Gackt's stomach with a thud. Gackt who was caught off guard, fell back as Hyde attempted to scramble away from the now enraged vampire. He managed to get the door open and began running down random halls trying to loose the other, but it was no use Gackt could smell the sweet scent of his blood.

Uruha walked out of the kitchen to see a frightened Hyde sprinting towards him followed closely by a very pissed off Gackt. Uruha couldn't blame the poor kid for running, suddenly he felt Hyde crash strait into him sending them both to the floor. Gackt ran over and pulled Hyde up roughly, his sharp nails dinging into the flesh of his arm causing blood to trickle from the wounds. A small whimper escaped Hyde's lips as Gackt shoved him against the nearest wall and twisted his arm behind his back painfully. Hyde felt Gackt's hot breath on the shell of his ear as he spoke. "I let you off easy this time, but next time you won't be so lucky. Your mine now, whether you want to be or not you're my human pet. Am I clear?"

Hyde remained silent not wanting to admit defeat. Gackt dug his nails in deeper into his already bloodied arm, Hyde allowed a soft 'yes' to escape his lips, as Gackt let him go and began to lick the blood from his long claw like nails. Hyde was on the floor shaking, fearing for his life and the few things he had left. Gackt dragged Hyde back to his room muttering something about a bandage for his arm, and Hyde obviously frightened followed meekly.

Lady-Miku-yay! Done finally!

Takey- ;;

VampireSho- ...Why do we almost always make Gackt abusive?

Lady-Miku- I have no clue


	6. Chapter 5

Lady-Miku- Wow already on chapter six

Lady-Miku- Wow already on chapter six

Vampiresho-wow

Takey- They own nothing, thank goodness

Lady-miku & VampireSho- Smack Takey

Uruha sighed as he sat on the couch across from Ruki. "Ruki? Ruki wake up." Ruki shook off the last folds of a deep sleep as he heard a soft voice calling him. He sat up and yawned, glancing around to see Uruha. Ruki seemed confused, he was about to say something when Uruha spoke. "I brought you here, Ruki. I brought you here because I needed someone to comfort me and give me the love I'll never get from my family. I hope you like it here, because it's your home now."

Ruki was speechless with shock. Coming to the full realization of what had been said, he shook his head violently at the thought of being owned by someone. "No!" He hugged his knees close to his body and hid his face.

"Ru-chan please." Uruha whispered softly letting his fingers run through the spiky blond locks lovingly. Ruki looked up at him is brilliant blue eyes filled with hurt and distrust, Uruha brought his hand to rest against Ruki's cheek. "I won't hurt you I promise. I brought you here because I was lonely, just like you were." His body seemed to tense as he looked around. "Hyde's coming."

Ruki turned to see his friend stumble down the steps covered in fresh cuts and bruises that were just beginning to form on his pale skin. Uruha quickly rose to help Hyde over to one of the couches. Ruki had to restrain himself from hugging Hyde as Uruha went into the kitchen. "Who on earth did this to you?" He asked his voice heavy with worry

"My master." Hyde spat the words as if they were poison. Uruha returned followed by a young man who looked about their age. "I hate it here."

"Things will get better, I promise. Gackt will have these kind of nights every now and again. He's got two sides to him, if you get him angry he's a monster, but other wise he can be sweet and kind." The boy responded setting down the first aid kit he was carrying. "How rude of me, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Kai."

"Kai's our only other human. We took him in off the streets, a long time ago, and now he's our personal chef. Neither Gackt or I can cook so that is a good thing." Uruha added ruffling Kai's coarsely cut black hair affectionately.

Hyde just sat there as Kai cleaned and bandaged his cuts as well as the large gashes in his arm. "You must have really pissed Gackt of to put in him Mr. Grumpyass mode." Kai muttered cleaning those more carefully than the rest. "Hold still this one I'll need to take longer with if we don't want it to scar up."

Hyde nodded doing his best to hold still for Kai. "So Kai was it?" Hyde asked inquiringly. "Pardon if you think I'm being nosy, but how on earth did you end up here?"

"Like Uruha said, they took me in a long time ago. See this world really has no sense of time, that's why Vampires and other creatures of myth are said to never age, or at least very slowly. What year is it?"

"It's 2008 why?" Ruki asked looking at him curiously.

"See, I was born in 1897. I was brought here when I was seven, and I just stopped ageing at about 18 so, I doubt I will any more." Kai replied finishing the last of the gashes on his arm.

"Thanks, Kai." Hyde smiled at him warmly. "Um…Ruki?"

Hyde looked at his friend curiously. "mm…what?" He sounded annoyed. "What is it Hyde?

"I was just wondering if you were asleep." Hyde asked shrugging.

"I was, until you woke me up." Ruki muttered sitting up and glaring. "What?"

Kai kept glancing at something behind Ruki. Uruha spoke slightly startling Ruki, and causing him to turn around. "If your tired I'll show you too where you'll be staying. You should get some sleep as well Hydeto." He replied helping the brunette off the couch.

"How did you know my full name?" He asked a little shocked. He and Ruki never used their real names.

He held up Hyde's Student ID from his high school. "You dropped it earlier, when you were running." He replied handing it back to Hyde who slid it in his pocket. "Not that you'll need it any time soon."

Hyde separated from the others as he reached Gackt's room. Walking in he saw the Vampire was already asleep, or at least appeared to be. He collapsed onto the bed next to his master feeling drained of energy, it had been a long day. He fell quickly into a deep and dreamless sleep, as outside a soft rain began to fall.

Lady-Miku- Yay! Finally done with the next chapter!

Takey- Finally

Jaden(My comedy muse)- Ease off she's under a lot of stress

Lady-Miku- nodds Over the summer I will be updating lots though.


End file.
